Apple White chats to Snow White/Raven Queen talks to Connor and Bertram
This is how Apple talks to her mom and Raven talks to Connor and Bertram in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Dragon Games (full movie). expensive car zooms past a small forrest and reaches several commercial buildings Female Narrator: There she is. Queen of the land, the fairest of them all, the mother of Apple White... Male Narrator: She's also a very powerful royal executive... Ryan F-Freeman: voice She employs over 7 HUNDRED dwarves! The one, the only, Snow White! dwarf butler helps open the car door. Snow initially looks very nonchalant. As soon as birds fly to her, she smiles widely. As soon as birds leave her arms, she reverts back to her reserved self Snow White: How's my enchanted tape collecting selling? chart dings in respond Hexcilent. My daughter will love comfortably ever after. By the way, how is Apple doing in school? MirrorPad dings in response Straight A's, perfect. the elevator What about socially, how are her ratings? emergency response is let out on the MirrorPad. Snow White is alarmed Apple's popularity is down? And who is... on her spectacles Raven and a boy are up? This is Fairy, Fairy bad news. Set up a video call to my daughter. the elevator with Ryan and Apple at Ever After High Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Connor will be ok talking to Raven's mom about... MirrorPad rings Ryan F-Freeman: Apple. It's properly for you. answers the call Apple White: Once upon a hi, Mom. Snow White: Apple, I am Fairy concerned about you. There was no Easy way to say it, Apple pie, but, your popularity is down to 13%. Apple White: It's Raven! Ryan F-Freeman: And my friend Connor Lacey. Everyone here loves them now they use thier powers for good. Snow White: Who is with you, Apple cakes? Apple White: Oh. Mom. This is my friend, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Hello, Snow White. Snow White: Hello, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I could know that I have to do something so Apple will have her happily ever after. What would she do? Snow White: You and Apple need to be proactive, my little dove; remind the world of our fairy tale. Prehaps there's some way to help Apple nudge Raven and Connor toward evil? Apple White: I-I wouldn't do that. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, Raven and Connor are our friends. Snow White: Remember, she and Connor are still Raven's mom's son and daughter. And so is my apple cake. So ask yourself, sternly how badly do you want our happily ever after? Ryan F-Freeman: Apple's mom. You know Apple heart your family tradition. Apple White: He's right, mom. Snow White: Sometimes, destiny needs a push, a push geusture my sweet. I'll see what I can from here to give you a boost. Apple White: I'll think about it, Mom. Ryan F-Freeman: See you later. call to Snow White Snow White: Gather all buisiness, dwarves, put a task force together. It's time to make this Apple shine! at Ever After High, to Bertram and Connor Bertram T. Monkey: Wow, Connor. I guess Raven's mom did try to convice you to free her. But, I think you was like Connor Lacey's voice I don't want to turn to the dark side. Don't you get it? I never want to be like you. Raven and I want to choose our own happily ever after! Connor Lacey: Yeah. chuckles You do sound like me. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. When I signed the Storybook of Legends some time ago, I inherited the powers of the Evil King. And I think it's the first for you. Ireland Rebel X, inheriting the powers of the Evil Queen. You get my drift? Connor Lacey: Yup. Queen arrives Bertram T. Monkey: Hey, Raven. Raven Queen: Connor Lacey: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts